


Smoke

by Lookimjustvibin



Category: Lupin III
Genre: I used that term v loosely, M/M, Making Out, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookimjustvibin/pseuds/Lookimjustvibin
Summary: He had already decided to quit some time ago, and Lupin the Third is not someone who eats his words.Plus he would've lost the bet to Jigen for how long he could hold out.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Smoke

Lupin sighed frustratedly as he noticed his attention drift off for what seemed like the hundredth time when he sat down not five minutes ago. He is planning for the nest big heist and this is not the ideal headspace to be in. A cigarette could help, just one breath of that burning smoke. He shook his head. He had already decided to quit some time ago, and Lupin the Third is not someone who eats his words.

Plus he would've lost the bet to Jigen for how long he could hold out.

He glanced longingly at Jigen, who is lounging besides him, causally smoking a cigarette, grinning like he know what he's doing. No, he definitely know what he's doing. Lupin narrowed his eyes at Jigen before turning his attention back to the plans in front of him.

...The TV remote looks kinda interesting. 

Lupin flinched, shaking his head again and threw his hands up, "I can't focus!"

Jigen stifled a laugh and Lupin really glared at him this time. He stood up and paced around the room, running his hand through his hair before flopping down on the couch again, crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the carpeted floor, trying again to focus on the papers on the table. Then he massaged his temples, trying to ease the headache he know is coming.

"Lupin."

"Oh my god, what?" Lupin rolled his eyes, turning his head to Jigen. 

Then a head pressed to the back of Lupin's neck, pulling him towards an opened mouth kiss, and the world muddled as their lips connect. The colors mixed around them as Jigen blow the burning smoke into his mouth. Lupin instinctively inhaled and closed his eyes as he felt the nicotine buzz in his lungs. He moaned at the back of his throat when Jigen licked into his mouth before pulling back, Lupin leaned forward to catch his lips again before he felt his collar constrict around his neck. He realized a beat too late that Jigen had got him by the collar of his shirt.

Jigen smirked, a cigarette held between his fingers. Lupin tried his best to look as pleading as he could. Jigen just hummed with amusement before taking a drag from his cigarette. 

"Just admit you've lost." Jigen said oh so smugly, breathing out the smoke that Lupin craved so much.

And Lupin _did not_ pout, but he did glare. "Fine, I lost." He borderline whined, "Now gimme."

Jigen laughed quietly before releasing his collar, and Lupin immediately wrapped his arms around Jigen's neck, pressing them together. 

He took a drag from the cigarette between his fingers before leaning forward to breath the smoke into Lupin's mouth, lapping his tongue against Lupin's and biting softly on his lips, making Lupin mewl and eagerly kissing him back. Jigen pulled back to take another puff before kissing Lupin again, blowing the nicotine down into Lupin's throat and dragged his fingernails down at the back of his head, sending tingles down Lupin's back, making him melt even further into the kiss.

Jigen leaned back after minutes of them lying on the couch, kissing and sharing the smoke between them. Lupin open his eyes dazedly when Jigen's lips didn't came back, only to see Jigen smugly smiling down at him.

"Enough smoking?" He asked.

"... Can I have more?" Lupin asked, a bit sheepishly.

Jigen laughed, "I could give you more after this job."

Lupin sat up straight, quickly turning back to his heist plans and started working with a fervent he didn't have before. Which only made Jigen laugh harder. The things that motivates this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa I dont smoke so this is my guess on how shotgunning works


End file.
